<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meddle by plutoexists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505288">Meddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoexists/pseuds/plutoexists'>plutoexists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not in a sexy way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoexists/pseuds/plutoexists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is a little drunk, needs to piss, stuff happens. Biggs is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggs/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Cloud was asked, he would say the crew had been drinking for at least a good couple of hours now.</p><p>After night had fallen over Sector Seven’s Slums and Barret had taken Marlene to bed, claiming it was too late for her to be awake, Jessie had stood up from her chair, hands in the air as she loudly chirped ‘Drinking night!’, wanting to celebrate the success of their mission together and had somehow managed to get Cloud to stay with them under the pretext of a few free drinks. And a few drinks had soon turned into nearly a whole barrel worth of alcohol consumed that had Cloud sitting next to the counter, ass half falling from the stool he was in, legs crossed in an attempt to keep his bladder from throbbing.</p><p>At first, Cloud had been glad for all the free cocktails coming his way, ice clicking against ice in each drink, the coolness helping him fight the heat of the day. Now, he was less grateful. He wasn’t awfully drunk, (his mako-enhanced body prevented that from happening) but he was in less control of his limbs and he felt light, as if he had lost his strength. He was too full and knew, if he were to abruptly stand up, it was most likely he wouldn’t be able to keep it in— at least most of it, anyway.</p><p>But he also couldn’t afford to stay in the bar until everyone left, since most of them hadn’t finished drinking yet.</p><p>Mouth dry, he craned his neck to look at Tifa behind the counter, who was filling a glass with water. Her face was slightly flushed and she had brushed her bangs back in an effort to keep sweat from forming in her forehead. Cloud stuck his heavy tongue to his palate, parted his lips to speak—</p><p>“Tifa,”</p><p>Tifa turned to face him fully, some water spilling from her glass, eyebrows raised up high and lips in a cute little pout. Her eyes were wide, as if she she was really curious about what Cloud had to say. However, she spoke before Cloud could muster a single word. “A little drunk, aren’t we? Don’t worry, I’ll make you something to wash all that alcohol down.”</p><p>Cloud’s lips fell into a grimace but Tifa had already turned around. Cloud could heave a sigh, too drowsy to actually complain. After some rummaging around the bar, Tifa slid a glass full of a greenish yellow liquid containing a few small, brown leaves towards Cloud, expectation written all over her features. She was smiling and biting her lips, clearly proud of whatever the hell the drink was. “Pretty, isn’t it? It’s my own creation against hangovers.”</p><p>Cloud slowly wrapped his hand around the glass, watching the leaves swish in the liquid as he moved the drink around. Tifa gave him an encouraging look, waving her hand in his direction as a way of telling him to drink it. Cloud reluctantly brought the glass to his face. Its powerful herbal-like aroma momentarily clouded his senses, and Cloud could feel his bladder clenching dangerously. In his haste to stand up and fucking make a run for the door, he dropped the drink on the floor, glass shattering loudly enough to grab everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Hey! You’re paying for that, SOLDIER boy!” Barret laughed loudly as he spoke, words slurring together, but Cloud was too preoccupied with his problem to answer. He walked as fast as he could with his full belly, legs wobbly as he tried to keep himself from leaking.</p><p>When Cloud passed through where Barret and Biggs were seated, Barret made a gesture as if he was going to slap him on his shoulder, but stopped himself when he saw Cloud flinching away. “You alright?”</p><p><em>I’m about to explode,</em> he thought. Barret might have guessed his discomfort even in his intoxicated state, because he pushed a chair towards him with a kick of the boot and said, “Why don’t ya sit down?”</p><p>“Um—” his voice came out high-pitched, almost like a whine, and Barret slid his sunglasses down his nose only so he could frown at him, “I need to go.”</p><p>His bladder clenched and unclenched, and Cloud blushed bright when he felt his tip leak with a drop of urine. <em>Please</em>, he prayed silently, <em>please, hold it in.</em></p><p>“Huh—?”</p><p>Cloud dragged his feet through the wooden floor of the Seventh Heaven, thighs too close to each other, as he walked towards the exit while everyone watched him in mild curiosity and concern. When he stepped outside into the horrible humid air of the slums, he had to physically restrain himself from actually holding his member. His body had relaxed considerably when he had stepped outside even though he was in plain sight, much to his horror. A silent curse left his lips as he began descending the stairs of the bar and his heart was sent racing as yet another hot drop of piss left him.</p><p>He wasn’t going to be able to make it to Stargazer Heights in time.</p><p><em>Fuck, where—?</em> The little shops were open still, their bright neon lights painting the makeshift streets with color. There weren’t any bare corners in sight, and even if they were, pissing on the ground where anyone could stumble over was the last thing Cloud wanted to do. And yet…</p><p>Cloud bit his lip forcefully, fingers twitching.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?”</p><p>When Cloud turned his head, Biggs was standing behind him, visibly tipsy and bandana loose on his neck. Cloud shook his head and after a beat of silence, Biggs took him by the arm, wrapping a gloved hand around his elbow. “Come with me.” He said, and guided Cloud around Seventh Heaven. Cloud had some trouble walking, but Biggs seemed to mind his pace and walk around him so the slums’ residents wouldn’t be too caught up with staring at their new merc.</p><p><em>What is he doing?</em> Cloud wondered when Biggs carefully pushed him into the darkest corner of the street and shielded his body with his. Cloud looked up in confusion and Biggs just offered a small, easygoing smile. “Here.” He stretched out one hand and Cloud blushed even further when he saw what he was holding.</p><p>“Didn’t wanna piss in the streets, yeah? Use this.”</p><p>Cloud practically snatched the empty beer bottle from Biggs hand, turning so his back was facing Biggs’ front. Cloud fumbled with the zipper of his pants, and when it was finally unfastened, he practically let his body fall limp against the wall, using only his arm as support. He groaned as he pissed, relief wrecking through his body in such powerful waves his knees buckled.</p><p>“Whoops, careful now, there, SOLDIER,” Biggs grabbed him by the waist, successfully steading him. With the extra support, Cloud let his head fall forward as he emptied his bladder, feeling so much better he actually moaned.</p><p>“Fuck,” Cloud panted. The beer bottle was full, brimming, but Cloud was finished, eyes closed as he relished in the sensation. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Was that good?” Biggs was practically hovering over him, and his hot breath tickled Cloud’s face. He carefully took the full bottle out of Cloud’s grip and left it somewhere on the gravel floor where Cloud’s vision couldn’t reach.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Hm, I’m glad.” Biggs hummed into his neck, the rumble of his voice sending shivers down Cloud’s spine. He could feel the tickle of his stubble on the exposed skin, scratching at him in a way that should’ve been annoying but had Cloud chewing on his lip to try and keep himself at check. It had been long since Cloud had had actual human contact, been too long since he had been touched by someone other than enemies and even though he pried himself with with being a SOLDIER 1st Rank, well, ex-SOLDIER now, he couldn’t deny he was touch-starved and longed for something, anything, that didn’t involve killing.</p><p>But he was tipsy, and Biggs was drunk.</p><p>“Biggs—”</p><p>Biggs hummed again, and the hand he had previously placed on Cloud’s waist slowly snaked his way to Cloud’s exposed belly, softly rubbing the pad of his fingers along the lines of his abs. The touch made Cloud’s front clench similarly to when he was holding his piss in, and Cloud had to bite back a whimper. “What?” Biggs said and poked his nose against Cloud’s neck before pressing a wet kiss there.</p><p>“You’re drunk.”</p><p>Biggs laughed at Cloud’s words, mouth never leaving his neck as he continued to scrape the soft skin with his skin. He tightened his grip around Cloud’s body and leaned forward so his front would be flush against his back. The sudden motion forced Cloud to take a step forward, his boot hitting the wall with a metallic clank and the arm he was using for support bending until his elbow was pressed against the cold. Cloud made a noise at the back of his throat, chest heaving. Solely breathing was becoming difficult.</p><p>“We both are,” Biggs said. “And?”</p><p>Biggs moved to his ear and gave a tentative lick before biting his lobe, pushing Cloud’s blond hair out of the way with his hand, setting it back on Cloud’s waist after he was done.</p><p>“So, we can’t.” Cloud made a gesture as if to bring his pants back up, but Biggs caught his wrist before he could. “Hey—”</p><p>In a sudden push, Biggs pressed Cloud’s whole chest against the metallic wall and grabbed him by the cheeks, squeezing them together as he turned Cloud’s face to the side so they would be facing each other. He continued squeezing his face until Cloud’s lips formed a little ‘o’ and used the opportunity to sneak a thumb into Cloud’s mouth. He rubbed Cloud’s hot tongue with the pad of his finger until his mouth watered, heavy lidded eyes never leaving his own mako-induced ones. Saliva started dripping out of the corners of Cloud’s lips in small strings.</p><p>“Mm—” Biggs pushed another finger into his mouth and this time Cloud licked around it, feeling the grip on his waist tighten as he wrapped his tongue around the digit, coating it with spit. Biggs took the finger out of his mouth with a wet pop.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He asked and Cloud puckered his lips, slightly parting them.<em> Could he?</em></p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t— ah,” Cloud’s words broke into a moan. Biggs wrapped his hand around Cloud’s member and began rubbing at it until it was slick with the saliva he had previously collected. Cloud let his head fall forward, forehead pressed against the wall, biting back whimpers. Biggs had rested his own on Cloud’s shoulder as he continued stroking him, letting Cloud’s full weight fall onto him as he held him.</p><p>“Can I?” Biggs asked again, softer this time.</p><p>Cloud swallowed hard.</p><p>Biggs lips were soft and wet from alcohol and tasted like cheap beer. He moved his lips against Cloud’s passionately, drinking every moan he let escape. Biggs watched for Cloud’s reaction as he slid his tongue into his mouth, chuckling quietly against him as Cloud mildly choked from the surprise, Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down. It was a messy kiss and sometimes their teeth and noses clashed together, saliva dripped down their chin and it was positively desperate, but Cloud loved every second of it. That’s why when Biggs pulled back to catch air, breath ragged, Cloud dived back in. He grabbed Biggs by the back of his neck and turned himself around so his back would be pressed against the wall instead of his chest. Tugging at Bigg’s short hair, he brought him close again, bodies flush against each other.</p><p>It was only when Biggs breathlessly spoke that Cloud unlocked his lips from his. “I love your legs,” he started, “How flexible are you?”</p><p>“Hm? I, uh— ah!” Cloud yelped as Biggs hooked an arm under his knee and brought his leg up to his chest. His cock bobbed with the sudden movement and Cloud blushed a bright pink from embarrassment, eyes darting everywhere but Biggs’ face. Biggs moved still, until his fingers came near Cloud’s twitching hole. He traced around the muscle a few times, fingers still somewhat wet with spit, and inserted one without a warning. Mouth hanging open as he panted, Cloud’s back arched, body desperately trying to grow comfortable with Biggs movements inside of him, so strange and new.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Biggs thrust another finger in, interrupting Cloud’s fruitless attempt at a response. He pressed his forehead against Cloud’s as he fingered him and with his other hand he raised Cloud’s shirt up to his neck. The cold of the air bit at Cloud’s chest, a heavy contrast to his hot skin.</p><p>“Biggs…” Cloud whined when a finger brushed against his prostate, but Biggs shushed him and gave him a little peck as if telling him to be patient. Before he could move away, Cloud trapped Biggs’ bottom lip in his teeth and kissed him again. He could feel Biggs’ hot exhale on his cheeks and the wet sounds of their tongues battling was loud in his ears.</p><p><em>Obscene</em>, Cloud thought,<em> so obscene</em>.</p><p>His other arm around Cloud’s thigh, Biggs completely hauled him up in the air and into the wall so it would hold most of Cloud’s weight. There was a sharp zipping noise and some shuffling from Biggs' part, and then the loss that Cloud had felt without Biggs fingers inside of him was replaced by something bigger. Cloud’s eyes went wide, jaw slack as Biggs thrust his length through his ring of muscle. Cloud shifted around with his arms around Biggs neck, his waist twitching in an attempt to find a comfortable position. His head was buried in the crook of Biggs’ neck, lips quivering as much as his legs.</p><p>There was a pool of fire in Cloud’s belly and he was growing impatient to put it out.</p><p>His hole clenched around Biggs’ cock and a low groan fell from his lips, breath hitching towards the end. “Fuck, Cloud.”</p><p>With his little drunk strength, Cloud raised himself, slightly scraping the skin of his back on the toughness of the metal. When he brought himself down Biggs jerked against him, letting a stream of curses fall from his lips. “Impatient, are we?” He said, but his words were choked out and lacked the bite he was going for. Biggs’ cock pushed in deeper, stretching him out slowly, but it wasn’t enough. Cloud’s throat rumbled with an impatient growl as he raked his hands through Biggs hair, tugging almost forcefully at his black strands, his back arched like a cat. When he brought himself down again on Biggs, Biggs met his movements and Cloud shouted from the pleasure. With each thrust Biggs hit Cloud’s spot deliciously and it was not tender— it was rough and desperate and it left Cloud a moaning mess, so much even his tongue lolled out of his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re loud.”</p><p>“S-Shu… Shut up— ah!”</p><p>Behind them the wall rattled violently, swinging back and forth with every movement of Cloud’s, sometimes screeching when Biggs pushed a little too hard. It was loud, but not loud enough to obscure Tifa’s inquiry in the dark, voice small and speech somewhat slurred. “Someone out there?” Is what she asked. Cloud had recognised the voice in an instant but in his state of mild drunkenness and unparalleled pleasure it was difficult to pinpoint exactly where his childhood friend was. Cloud could only hope she lurked in the shadows still and was unable to see such a scenario as the one currently going on.</p><p>Cloud probably wouldn’t be able to look at her in the eye if she saw him getting fucked in the ass by a fellow comrade.</p><p>“Biggs—”</p><p>Biggs put a hand over Cloud’s mouth, shutting him up. “Be quiet, she’ll hear.”</p><p>Cloud made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, expecting Biggs to go out of him, but instead, he pushed in deep, deeper and Cloud would have shouted if it weren’t for Biggs’ hand on his mouth.</p><p>“You—!”</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>Cloud was sure by now that his insides were perfectly moulded to Biggs size. His thrusts were unforgiving and exceptionally sweet asn when Cloud’s pleasure became too vocal he would kiss him and drink all his whines and moans until Cloud fell silent again. Cloud came before Biggs. He spilled all over his uncovered chest and Biggs’ green shirt, riding his orgasm until he was left shaking.</p><p>Biggs cursed as he came, gripping Cloud almost painfully. He was sure he would have nail marks on his thighs when he checked the morning after.</p><p>“Fuck,” Biggs dragged the cursed, heal tilted back and neck shiny with sweat. “Fuck, that was good.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>When Biggs shifted on his feet to step away and set Cloud back on the floor, Cloud whined (<em>embarrassing</em>) and wrapped his arms tighter around Biggs, cuddling against his chest. Biggs laughed, not loudly, but Cloud could feel the rumble of his chest against him. “What? Don’t wanna walk?”</p><p>Cloud only scrunched his nose.</p><p>Needless to say, Biggs carried Cloud back to Stargazer Heights. It took them some time— Cloud was too dizzy to properly dress himself and way too embarrassed to ask for help, so he ended up squatting dangerously close to the ground as he tried to put himself back together. Biggs had amusedly watched him, not bothering to hide his grin, until Cloud had snapped at him to go check for people before they actually left their little hiding spot. There had been a little shouting then, Tifa once asking if someone had sneaked behind the bar, claiming she had heard something— <em>maybe some rats! </em>She had shouted. Cloud had heard her loud and clear, and for a full second his heart stopped. Thankfully, it was Biggs and only Biggs who returned. <br/>
<br/>
“So, hop into my arms.”</p><p>Cloud didn’t actually smack him, but if they <em>somehow </em>fell to he ground a couple of times during their way back (Cloud always landing on top of Biggs and yet again <em>somehow </em>digging his knees in his back), he wasn’t going to say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got lazy towards the end so I’m sorry lmao. Please scream at me in the comments or smth love y’all mwah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>